Our Hope
by N'noitraa
Summary: Hanya obrolan seputar hubungan kedepannya. Disela-sela acara minum teh antara Hikigaya dan Yukinoshita.


**Yahari Ore no Seishun Love Comedy wa Machigatteiru** bukan punya saya. **Our Hope** ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan semata.

 **Cast** : Hikigaya Hachiman and Yukinoshita Yukino.

 **Warning** : Newbie Writer, AU, Thypo(S), MAYBE OOC, ETC.

* * *

8 Juli 2016

 _ **Our Hope ~ Velha Fanfiction.**_

 _ **Enjoy ...**_

 _I hope you enjoy it ...  
_

 _Well, let's get started !_

 **xxx**

 **16.48**

Entah sudah yang keberapa kali pria berambut hitam antena ini menghela nafas, detik-detik berlalu dalam kebisuan. Pria itu pun mengadahkan wajah kedepan untuk menemukan seorang gadis yang tengah duduk menyesap teh-nya dengan santai.

'Membosankan, apa wanita ini tidak bisa diajak kompromi sekedar mencairkan suasana. Kalau begini terus aku bisa mati lumutan tahu !'

Hari ini adalah hari libur lebaran ? Jadi, untuk mengisi kebosanan akibat Hikigaya itu non muslim ia mengajak komachi adiknya jalan-jalan kesebuah cafe yang terletak disekitar rumahnya berada. Dan saat sampai, tanpa sengaja ia bertemu dengan Yukinoshita yang kebetulan juga non muslim sedang duduk disebuah bangku, ujung kafe sedang menyesap tehnya seorang diri. Ya, akhirnya Komachi pun 'memaksa' Hikigaya agar mereka bisa bersantai bersama ditempat itu bersama Yukinoshita. Sebagai kakak yang pengertian, Hikigaya pun akhirnya mengalah dengan menyetujui permintaan adiknya.

Dan akhirnya ia pun terjebak disini. Parahnya, seperti biasa dengan alasan ingin ke toilet tiba-tiba Komachi pun menghilang begitu saja meninggalkan Hikki dan Yukino. Poor Hikigaya-kun, padahal ia tahu kalau baik dirinya dan Yukinoshita adalah seorang yang jarang bicara. Tentu saja, jika mereka ditinggal berdua, suasana suramlah yang akan terjadi disekitar mereka.

'Lihat saja ... aku tidak akan pergi ke Chiba lagi denganmu Komachi.' Batinnya, dendam kepada adiknya yang begitu suka mempermainkannya akhir-akhir ini.

"Ne, Hikigaya-kun, bisa kau alihkan pupil-mu kearah lain selagi aku tidak siap ?"

Hikigaya pun terlonjak kaget, baru _ngeh_ kalau sedari tadi ia melamun ke arah Yukinoshita.

"Dengan menatapku terus seperti itu, aku takut nantinya kau akan termotivasi memangkas hubungan kita. Yang tentu saja tidak ada harapan karena aku yakin aku akan menolaknya."

Hikigaya terdiam, _cengo_ karena ejekan Yukinoshita yang benar-benar seolah menganggapnya adalah _'stock terakhir jikalau memang mau kiamat'_. Dalam artian lain, seumpama bunga dan seekor lalat. Ya, begitulah Yukinoshita. Tak peduli berapa kali pun Hikki sudah menolongnya dalam berbagai masalah itu tak ada artinya di mata Yukinoshita. Wanita itu tetap saja suka memandangnya hina. 'Poor Hikkigaya'. Tapi karena ia adalah seorang Hikigaya, tentu saja ia tak akan sedih atau apapun itu. Karena sebagai veteran di kehidupan sosial ini, ia sudah sangat amat terbiasa dengan hal-hal seperti ini.

"Hhh..."Hikigaya mendesah," kepercayaan dirimu terlalu tinggi. Tadi aku hanya melamun, tak sedikit pun aku berniat untuk mencuri pandang kearahmu, nona perfectsionis ?"

"Berhenti menghindar, ucapanmu terlalu kuno bahkan untuk ukuran sebuah alasan yang masuk akal."

Hikigaya memutar bola matanya,"Ayolah, kita sedang liburan. Bekerja samalah sedikit agar waktu ini bisa sedikit menyenangkan."

"Bekerja sama? Jangan bercanda, kita bahkan bukan partner atau semacamnya. Jadi, untuk apa aku bekerja sama yang bertujuan untuk menyenangkanmu ?"

"Jadi maksudmu berdebat dengan kalimat-kalimat yang bertujuan menghinaku itu menyenangkan untukmu, ya ?"

"Tidak," Yukino memberi jeda seraya menaruh telunjuknya di bibir bawahnya, "hanya hampir mendekati, ya... kurasa."

"Sepihak sekali ..."

"Masalah ?"

"Menyebalkan." Gerutu Hikigaya pelan sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Tak sadar kalau ia melewatkan momen langka dimana Yukinoshita memamerkan senyumnya yang tulus dari dalam hati.

Ya beginilah Hikigaya. Entah sampai kapan Hikigaya bisa menghadapi teman satu klubnya yang satu itu. Bukannya tidak bisa sih, hanya saja. Sebagai laki-laki sudah menjadi bawaan kalau sedang berdebat dengan perempuan pasti akan mengalah kalau balasan yang kita persiapkan bisa menimbulkan kesalah pahaman. Walau tujuannya hanya ejek-ejekan. Begitu pula yang Hikigaya lakukan, lagi pula. Yukinoshita adalah gadis yang pintar, jika debat diteruskan, hingga kafe tutp pun Hikigaya jamin tak akan kelar. Jadi, mengalah adalah keputusan terwajar baginya jika berdebat dengan wanita yang satu ini.

Hikigaya pun memalingkan wajah kearah jendela, begitu pula Yukinoshita. Posisi bangku yang mereka duduki kebetulan tepat disamping jendela Cafe. Mereka duduk saling bersebrangan, jarak mereka hanya dipisahkan sebuah meja berukuran 75x75 cm yang masing-masing terdapat cangkir berisi pesanan mereka. Tanpa terasa mereka pun mulai terbuai dengan sosok pualam yang sebentar lagi menghilang. Musim semi memang indah, langit dan pepohonan seakan singkron membentuk sebuah lukisan. Posisi cafe yang terletak di pinggiran taman yang membentang luas memang cukup strategis untuk mengundang pelanggan. Ya, saat-saat seperti ini memang sangat menyenangkan. Bunga dan dedaunan bermekaran, indah sekali ...

"Ne, Hikki ?"

'Ini pendengaranku saja yang salah atau apa ya ? apa barusan, Yukinoshita memanggilku 'Hikki' ?'

"Kau masih ingat penolakanku, ketika kau mengajakku untuk menjalin hubungan yang biasa orang sebut sebagai 'teman' denganmu ?" Gadis itu tersenyum, namun entah kenapa senyum itu terasa terlalu mencolok untuk ukuran sandiwara belaka."... tentunya kau tidak lupa, kan ?"

Entah kenapa, tapi Hikigaya seolah tak bisa membalas ucapan Yukinoshita. Sesuatu dalam dirinya memaksa mulutnya terbungkam disaat itu juga. Beberapa detik berlalu dalam keheningan. Bersamaan dengan tiupan kecil Hikigaya pun menyeruput teh hitam miliknya.

"Aku sudah menduga kau akan menolaknya, jadi bukankah hal itu tak perlu dijelas-

-Kau salah ..." Yukino memotong,"... kau ini tidak peka, ya Hikigaya-kun ..." Ia tersenyum, yang entah kenapa membuat Hikigaya tak mampu membalas tatapan matanya dan memilih memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kau salah jika kau menganggap aku menolak karena kepribadianmu yang buruk dan mata-mu yang menyiratkan jika menjalin hubungan denganmu masa depanku akan tamat ... bukan ?"

Helaan nafas panjang pun terdengar dari Hikigaya. Seraya memicingkan mata kearahnya.

"Maaf, aku bercanda ..."

"Yukino ..."

"Ya, kau tahu... sesungguhnya aku hanya merasa aku ingin kita menjalani sesuatu yang lebih jauh dari sekedar menjalin hubungan berteman atau semcamnya, kau tahu seperti ..."Yukino mendengus, matanya sedikit sendu setelah ucapannya tadi." ... dan kurasa itu tidak mungkin, bukan ?"

Hikigaya terpaku dengan mulut menganga, andai saja di tempat ini ada klinik THT, mungkin saat ini ia akan berangsur menuju kesana untuk bertanya, apakah telinganya sedang mengalami gangguan atau tidak. Atau klinik psycho dan bertanya,' ini hanya khayalanku kan dok ?' tapi tidak, ia tidak sedang dalam imajinasi ketika ia masih smp atau semacamnya.

"Kau ..."

"Ya, tentu saja, aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa hal itu bisa keluar dari mulutku." Yukino memotong, kali ini ia pun mulai menyeruput teh miliknya."akhir-akhir ini, bukankah aku tampak begitu egois ..."

Kali ini Hikigaya lebih memilih menyandarkan punggungnya ke bangku, ia mendongkak seraya menghembuskan nafas panjangnya ke udara. Memilah-milah alasan paling tepat untuk mengalihkan topik pembicaraan ini, yang sayangnya tak kunjung ia dapatkan.

"Perasaan itu, bukankah itu terdengar seperti dorongan mysterius, Yukino-chan ?"

Jeda, kali ini datangnya dari Yukinoshita. Dan lagi, entah kenapa, ia merasa kalau barusan seorang Hikigaya memanggilnya dengan 'Yukino' terlebih lagi, ia menyisipkan embel-embel 'chan' seolah-olah mereka memang akrab atau semacamnya.

"Hal itu begitu rumit, ya. Parahnya sampai saat ini, logika yang aku miliki pun tak mampu memecahkannya., jadi ?" Hikigaya membetulkan posisi duduknya. Ia pun memamerkan senyumnya kearah Yukinoshita. Sebelum akhirnya meraih kepala wanita itu dan mengacak helaian hitam itu secara berantakan "sebelum aku mendapatkan jawabannya, bisakah kau menungguku Yukino-chan ?"

Entah kenapa, angin terasa menusuk beberapa saat tadi. Begitu pula Yukino, yang tampak tertegun untuk beberapa saat. Oh iya, jangan lupa kegugupan yang menjalar ke pori-pori kulitnya.

"Tapi, aku harap kau tidak terlalu berharap akan mendapat klimaks yang bahagia, Yukino-chan ..."Kali ini, suara Hikigaya terdengar parau dan berat. Memilih untuk diam, Yukinoshita pun pun menundukan wajahnya. Suasana ini benar-benar bukan gaya mereka. Dan bagi seorang Yukinoshita, pura-pura suka adalah sesuatu yang harus dihancurkannya. Jadi baginya, hal yang harus dilakukannya saat ini adalah menjadi angkuh, sok dan menghina.

Dengan gerakan cepat, ia pun menepis belaian tangan Hachiman dikepalanya.

"Jangan bercanda, aku terlalu manis untuk ukuran orang yang suka menunggu." Hikigaya melongo."Lagi pula, apa itu, Yukino-chan. Terdengar menjijikan bukan Hiki'frog'gaya-kun ?"

"Ayolah, jangan berkata seolah kita dekat satu sama lain ?" Yukino melanjutkan celotehnya. Tanpa terasa, Hikigaya pun mendenguskan nafasnya, namun kali ini dengan tingkat jauh lebih tenang dari sebelumnya. 'Akhirnya, ia kembali seperti Yukinoshita yang seperti biasanya.' Batinnya sambil menggulum sebuah senyuman.

"Ya,kurasa dunia akan tamat jika kita bisa akur, ya."

"Tentu saja, akan sangat buruk bagi tekanan darahku jika memaksakan diriku untuk akur dengan mahluk sepertimu." Yukino memberi jenak untuk meminum teh, dan menghabiskannya dalam satu tegukan."Bisa-bisa aku kena stroke." Yukinoshita terengah-engah. Bagaimana tidak, ia mengucapkan cacian-cacian itu tanpa menggunakan titik sedikitpun. Tak ayal jika ia tampak _ngos-ngosan_ sekarang.

"Inikah yang disebut, Tsundere ?"

"Kalau arti Tsundere yang kau maksud, ingin muntah ketika melihat wajahmu sih. Well ... aku tak bisa membantahnya."

"Baiklah, kau pemenangnya ..."

"Aku tak bisa berdebat tentang hal itu." Yukinoshita menutup angkuh.

Akhirnya, acara di kafe itu pun berjalan alot dengan sisipan antara cacian yang Yukinoshita lontarkan dan beberapa curhatan menyedihkan Hikigaya saat masa-masa kelam SMP dulu. Hari pun mulai gelap, warna-warni lampu mulai mencuat menyinari malam dikejauhan. Tak terasa waktu cepat berlalu. Mereka berdua pun keluar dari Kafe bersamaan. Angin dingin pun menyambut keduanya. Hikigaya yang kala itu menghadap belakang pun berbalik kearah Yukinoshita yang kini memunggunginya.

" Mau kuantar pulang ?"

Yukinoshita memasang ekspresi datar khas-nya seraya menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak, terima kasih ..."

"Ini sudah malam, berhentilah bersikap angkuh... "

"Tidak, sungguh." Yukino memalingkan wajahnya."Lagi pula, aku takut teman sekolah kita ada yang melihat kita, lalu-

"-nantinya akan ada rumor tentang kita yang mungkin saja dapat menyebabkan kerugian financial untukmu ?" Potong Hikigaya cepat.

Kali ini Yukinoshita tak sanggup menahan senyumnya yang kawai yang sayangnya menyebalkan dimata Hikigaya.

"Kau cepat tanggap rupanya ..."

"Geez, menyebalkan." Gerutunya pelan.

Akhirnya mereka pun terpisahkan oleh jalur persimpangan yang berbeda. Keduanya menggerakan tungkai mereka secara perlahan, menikmati sekujur tubuhnya terhempasi sautan angin malam yang menenangkan. Walaupun berbeda arah, namun keduanya memikirkan hal yang serupa, meneguhkan hati dan pikiran bahwa ...

 _ **"Harapan itu masih ada."**_

 **FIN**

" _Ne, kuharap kau mau menunggu jawabanku."_

" _Ya, kuharap klimax itu pun bahagia ..."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Yare-Yare, apa-apaan fic gaje ini. Fic Oregairu pertama gua. Maaf kalau jatuhnya OOC dan banyak kesalahan tata bahasa dan semcamnya. Well, baru sekali nonton tuh anime saya langsung jatuh cinta sama Hikigaya. Tapi kalau masalah pair err HikixYukino atau HikixYui well, saya gak bisa berdebat dan lebih memilihHikixGua ?_

 _Oh iya jangan lupa untuk review sekali pun itu mungkin gak sengaja ngetik terus tekan enter juga ga apa hehe ..._


End file.
